


The Gaze of Lust

by Scrawler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawler/pseuds/Scrawler
Summary: Dorian receives an unwelcome visit in The Grey Room from a mortal farm boy, and decides to play a cruel trick on him, with the help of Nicky Scratch and a demon or two. [Mid-Part 3]
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch, Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch/Dorian Gray
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	1. The Demon's Gaze

“Yo, Dorian!” Harvey yelled as he entered The Grey Room. “Is Sabrina here?”

“Oh, for Satan’s sake!” Dorian muttered to his empty bar as he saw the mortal boy coming down the stairs. “Once upon a time, I didn’t have to worry about that little witch barging in here, now I can’t even keep her mortal pets out?!” He sighed, as he finished stacking the last of the glasses he had just cleaned. Harvey saddled up to the bar and perched himself on a stool. “What do you want?” 

“Have you seen her anywhere? I’m looking for her.”

“Clearly.” Dorian replied, as he began making a drink. By the time it occurred to him that he shouldn’t be serving the mortal anything, he was already halfway through, so he reluctantly continued. “And what made you think you could come here looking for her? Let alone how you knew to get in here in the first place...” He asked as he put the drink forward.

“Sabrina showed us how.” The boy said as he sniffed the drink, then sipped at it. “She also told me that I shouldn’t buy into your whole… Well, she called it your ‘Queen Bitch’ routine.” There must have been something comical in Dorian’s reaction that caused the mortal to laugh.

“Did she, indeed?” Dorian arched an eyebrow. “And which one of her little pets are you, again? ‘Harvey’, right? Well she’s not here, Harvey, so finish your drink and ge-” Dorian was about to order the mortal out the door, when a thought struck him. Sabrina wasn’t here, but Nicholas Scratch was - in the back rooms, trying to forget his troubles with some of The Grey Room’s ‘entertainers’. This could be a laugh, Dorian thought to himself. “Actually, now that I think about it…”

“What?” Harvey half-barked, holding his glass only a little away from his mouth. “Is she here or isn’t she?!” 

“She isn’t, I confess. But Mr. Scratch, on the other hand, is… relaxing in one of the private rooms. Perhaps he might know where she is? Or he could point you in the right direction, at least…” Harvey’s face lit up at the suggestion. “Come along, bring your drink!” Dorian said, stepping out from behind the bar, and pulling a large keyring from inside his jacket pocket. “I shall take you to him.” Dorian led Harvey through the lounge and unlocked the door into the bowels of The Grey Room. “This way…” 

“This is, er… Some interesting artwork you’ve got here.” Harvey said from behind, and Dorian smirked. All the artwork in this section of the building was either depictions of torture, lewd sex acts, or most frequently, a combination of the two. Many of the pieces were in fact portals, through which The Grey Room’s entertainers often came through. Dorian suspected that a pure and innocent mortal boy like Harvey had never seen or thought of most of the things in the paintings, even with his recent trip to hell.

Dorian led them to a door, glad to hear that whatever Nicky was currently engaged with, it wasn’t something noisy enough to give the game away. “This is it.” He gestured Harvey towards it, but Harvery hesitated, looking at Dorian questioningly. Doian gestured again. “Well I can’t very go barging in on him during his private meditations, can I?” Dorian explained, playing up the indignant tone in his voice. “He is my guest, afterall. But you, you’re his friend, right? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you joining him for a drink.”

“Err, sure, friends…” Harvey said, stepping forward and putting his hand on the door handle. He pushed the door open. “Hey Nick, sorry to distur-” Harvey was stopped in his tracks, dropping his drink, the glass shattering on the floor. Peering over the mortals shoulder, Dorian bit his lip and smirked. He couldn’t have set this up better if he tried.

Inside the room, Nick was in the full throes of passion with several lust demons. He was naked, knelt on the floor in front of a female demon, with his head buried between her legs, while each hand was firmly wrapped around the members of two males. He’d heard the shatter and pulled himself away from his task to look at the door. “Farm Boy?! What the fuck, Dorian?!”

But Harvey had barely even noticed Nick, or anything else in the room except the female demon in front of him. They had locked eyes, and instantly, Harvey felt himself boiling with desire. His mouth watered as he imagined running his fingers and tongue over the supple red-tinted skin of the beast in front of him. He felt his cock instantly swelling inside his jeans as images entered his mind, completely unbidden, of him being deep inside the demonic creature.

“Oh dear!” Dorian made an eccentric display of acting shocked as he grabbed Harvey by the shoulders and pulled him away from the door, knocking it closed. “What a thing to happen!” He pushed Harvey to the opposite wall and held the mortal's face in his hands. “Harvey, you didn’t make eye contact with the demon, did you?!” He asked, knowing full well that Harvey had. 

Behind him, Dorian heard the door open and close again, as Nick joined them in the hallway. “Dorian!” He demanded. “What the fuck are you playing at? What is he doing here?!” He’d managed to cover himself in some silky black robe and a pair of underwear on his way out.

“Oh, silly me!” Dorian said, keeping up his innocent act. “Poor Harvey here was looking for Sabrina and we thought you might know where she was. I didn’t realize you had been… indulging yourself.” He smirked at Nick with his last words. “I do think the poor boy made eye contact with your lady friend, though.”

As he said this, Harvey surged forwards, trying to force his way back into the room. He did it with such force that it nearly knocked Dorian over, and it took him and Nick to wrestle Harvey back against the wall again. “Let me go, Nick!” Harvey yelled, completely bewitched by the lust demon. “I need her! I need to touch her! Taste her! Fuck her!”

“Harvey, no!” Nick yelled back. “She’d break your body in half and suck your soul out from the pieces!” 

Harvey continued to struggle against them. “He’s right, boy!” Dorian chimed in. “A lust demon could be a plaything for warlocks like us, but a mortal like you would be nothing more than a snack!” 

Some manner of sense seemed to return to Harvey then, and he stopped fighting against them so hard. “But I…” He breathed, panting heavily. “I need, I need it…” He was bucking and gyrating his hips, biting his lip, practically drooling over himself, desperate for release.

“Come on, Harvey, snap out of it!” Nick said as he tried shaking Harvey by the shoulders, but he knew it was no use. 

“This simply won’t do.” Dorian mused. “I suspect we may have to… assist… the poor boy.” Nick’s head snapped round as he looked at Dorian, and realisation suddenly dawned on his face. Dorian was flattered that he was still able to keep Nick fooled - he thought that Nick would have worked it out the second Harvey opened the door. 

There was a battle raging on Nick’s face after he realised what Dorian had set up, between anger at Dorian, guilt for what Harvey was going through, and his own lust. The guilt didn’t make much of an appearance before getting drowned out by the other two, but there was a few seconds where Dorian was worried that he had misjudged this new, more lustful Nicholas Scratch. Nick almost looked like he was going to hit Dorian, but then Harvey spoke again. “Please… Please Nick, I don’t know what’s happening. I need… Something.” The whimpering beg of the mortal boy must have cut straight through Nick, and his lust won out, and a wicked grin broke out across his face. 

“Okay Harvey.” Nick said softly, leaning in and practically whispering into his ear. “Come on, we’ll help you out.” He took Harvey’s hand and led him along, while Dorian kept a hand on the mortal’s shoulder and followed them. Nick took them to one of the other private rooms, and Dorian closed the door behind them. 

They were in The False Idol Lounge, and Dorian wondered if Nick knew that. The room looked harmless enough to the casual observer - just some sofas, a private bar, some random religious iconography to fit the theme, and a small dance floor, but Dorian knew its hidden secrets, and he was trying to remember if Nick had ever been in this room to learn them as well, or had he just picked a door at random? Nick guided Harvey to the sofas, and gestured Dorian towards the bar with a wink.

“I feel…” Harvey kept trying to speak, but forming full sentences seemed impossible for the mortal. Dorian had never seen anything like this before, having never seen a lust demon in the same room as a mortal before. The closest he could think of was when poor little Melvin got brought in by Nick and some other warlocks, right after his coming-of-age ceremony. Dorian was convinced Mel would faint every time a demon so much as looked at him, but he’d toughed it out. Still though, even Melvin had looked more stable than the mortal boy did. 

“I feel… Really hot. What’s happening to me?” He asked, as his hands thumbled with the top two buttons of his shirt. He managed to get them open, and tried to air himself out, but it didn’t help. He tried to unbutton the cuffs as well, but didn’t have the dexterity. 

“You looked into the eyes of a lust demon, Farm Boy, and she’s bewitched you.” Nick said bluntly, taking one of Harveys arms, undoing the cuff and rolling his sleeve up for him. There was no point in hurrying or encouraging his behaviour at this point, Nick knew. What would happen, would happen. He took Harvey’s other hand, and undid that cuff as well. “I think you can pretty much guess what that does to a man.”

“How long am I going to be like this?!” Harvey demanded to know, looking from Nick to Dorian at the bar - he was making something with a lot of ice in it, at least - then back again. He noticed their hesitation to answer. “It’s not permanent?!” He heard his voice crack as he asked this, but ignored the smile that appeared on Nick’s face, and the laugh from the bar. 

“No, it’s not permanent, don’t worry.” Nick said. He reached up and brushed the hair off of Harvey’s face. The effect of the demon was forcing Harvey to sweat now, and Nick could smell the musk radiating off him. “But it won’t go away for a while. The fastest way to get over it is to… Well, you’re halfway there already.” Nick gestured downwards, and Harvey looked down at his lap. After Nick had undone the cuffs of his shirt, his hands had instinctively drifted down to his crotch, and he realised he had been touching himself even while he had been talking to Nick. The shape of his dick was pretty evident, even through his denim jeans.

“Fuck!” Harvey pulled his hands away from his dick, as though he were touching a hot stove. He ran his fingers through his hair. At the bar, Dorian began shaking a cocktail up. Something about the sound of ice clashing about in the shaker was oddly soothing. “So all I’ve got to do is jack off? Alright, well you guys get out and I’ll… ‘Get down to business’, I guess?” When Harvey said that, Nick and Dorian shared a look. When Nick turned back, Harvey didn’t like the expression he saw there. He guessed Nick was going for sympathetic, but that’s not how it came off. "What's wrong?"

“It’s not that simple, Harv. You see, a lust demon thrives off of the release that they cause in their vict-... Their targ… Er, the people they ‘bond’ with.” Nick explained, trying to pick the right words. “They don’t want that person going off and dealing with the problem themselves, so the effect of their gaze only works if they’re the one that sends you over the edge. It doesn’t work if you just do it yourself. And because you’re a mortal, doing it with her will pretty much result in your soul getting sucked out through your dick.” He noticed Harvey lick his lips at that sentence - it clearly wasn’t as horrifying to the boy as Nick hoped it would be. He looked over to Dorian at the bar for help.

“Fortunately for you,” Dorian continued the explanation as he put the finishing touches on three very icy cocktails. “You didn’t get attacked by some random demon looking for a bit of fun. You’ve been bewitched by one of  _ my  _ lust demons, inside  _ my  _ Grey Room. I’ve got a deal with them - they still use their lustful charms on my patrons, but it doesn’t have to be the demon themselves that ‘finishes the job’. When you climax, the energy you give off still goes to the demon, so long as you stay in The Grey Room. That way, young lovers, or old married couples looking to find that spark, or whatever, they can come on in, play around with the demons for a bit, and still resolve things with one-another. If they’re trying for a baby or have odd definitions of an open relationship or some other such nonsense.” 

Dorian carried the three cocktails on a tray over to the sofa, and served while he let Harvey process the information. Something must have stalled inside the mortal brain though, because Harvey just came out with “Well, what does that mean?! Can you guys help me or not?!” As he yelled, his hands were already trying to get more buttons on his shirt undone, and his jeans looked like they might burst open.

Nick necked his cocktail in one big swig. To his surprise, it was just some vaguely bitter concoction. A lot of alcohol, and not much else. Nick thought Dorian might have slipped something in it to create an even bigger mess than he had already, but then, what more could really be added at this point? “It means drink up, Farm Boy, you’ve got a long night ahead of you.” To emphasise his point, he rested his hand high on Harvey’s thigh, squeezing tightly. 

Harvey’s eyes bulged in their sockets, as it dawned on him what was about to happen. He looked to his drink, and downed it just like Nick had. As it slid down his throat, he felt a relaxing chill go through his body, that made for some relief, at least. As he drank, Nick brought his other hand up behind Harvey’s head, curling his fingers through Harvey’s messy brown hair. When Harvey had emptied his glass, he looked at Nick once more, and felt Dorian sit down on his other side. The glass was taken from Harvey’s hand and placed somewhere. Harvey looked from one of his sudden pursuers to the other, and they both had a look of hunger in their eyes, almost exactly like the lust demon that had put him in this situation. He looked back to Nick, and said “Nick, I’m not-”

“I know.” Nick said, then pulled Harvey's face towards his, and they kissed.


	2. The Restraint Ring

Nick’s lips felt like electricity sparking into Harvey’s mouth from the instance they started kissing. Seconds later, he felt a second jolt as Dorian began kissing at his neck. Two pairs of hands began to crawl all over him, and he very quickly lost track of which hand belonged to who. One was on his crotch, rubbing his dick through his jeans, while another made quick work of undoing the few remaining buttons on his shirt. A third was at the back of his head, stroking gently behind his ears, which sent strange tingles through him. With his shirt parted, two hands slipped inside and found his chest, fingers feeling and pinching at him.

Nick’s tongue forced its way into Harvey’s mouth, feeling alien, yet somehow tasting sweet and familiar. The dizzying array of sensations mixed in Harvey’s mind, and created an odd sort of clarity - the painful, desperate desire that had been seared into him by the gaze of the lust demon was cooling, subsiding, as Nick and Dorian gave what it needed. In the tranquillity of pleasure, some sober part of Harvey’s mind tried to wake up and pull him out of it, screaming that this wasn’t right.

Pulling away from Nick’s kiss, Harvey tried to speak, but didn’t get out anything more than Nick’s name before a hand appeared on his cheek. Dorian turned Harvey’s head to face him, and leaned in. Dorian kissed differently than Nick - Nick was forceful and commanding, whereas Dorian kissed gently, nipping and sucking at Harvey’s bottom lip. Tongues never came into it, but Harvey closed his eyes and the voice in his head suddenly quietened once more.

While Harvey and Dorian got properly acquainted, Nick repositioned himself, manoeuvring Harvey so that he was sat up from the sofa with his back to Nick. Nick pulled Harvey’s shirt off, then kissed along his broad shoulders up to his neck, wrapping his arms under Harvey’s and bringing his hands to the muscular chest, running fingers over his biceps. Dorian ended his assault on Harvey’s lips and looked at Nick, who glanced down, and whispered the word ‘off’ before kissing Harvey’s neck again.

Dorian didn’t need to be told twice - he wanted to see what the mortal was packing. He rubbed his hands over Harvey’s abs to his belt buckle, and began undoing it. Harvey’s eyes opened as he watched the blonde bartender go to open the button on his pants. “Hey guys, hold on…” He weakly protested, but he heard Nick go ‘sssshhh’ in his ear as fingers teased his nipples. 

“It’s okay, Farm Boy.” Nick whispered in his ear, kissing the outer shell of them as he did so. At the same time, he moved his arms to wrap around Harvey’s in an arm lock, just in case. “Dorian won’t hurt you. He’s been doing this for over a hundred years. Right, Dorian?” Harvey looked down and saw that Dorian’s only reply was a wink, before bringing his mouth down to Harvey’s abs. Harvey gasped, feeling more little shocks each time Dorian kissed his stomach, each kiss getting lower and lower. “He’ll stop if you want him to, Harv, but we know you don’t want him to.”

Harvey didn’t want him to, not at all. Each kiss was like another bullet straight into that sober fragment of his mind. Each flick of Nick’s tongue over his ear and neck was like a rope binding the fragment down. Each throb of Harvey’s dick was another drop, slowly drowning the fragment out. When Dorian reached the rim off the jeans, he unbuttoned and unzipped them with his teeth, only using his hands to pull the denim down. Harvey instinctively lifted up his hips to make it easier, and heard Nick whisper ‘good boy’ in his ear when he did so. 

Dorian even managed to get Harvey’s jeans off over his shoes, leaving Harvey fully exposed in just pants and sneakers, and completely at the mercy of the two warlocks. Nick moved himself, shrugging out of the black dressing gown he’d grabbed earlier, so that he was as exposed as Harvey was. He sat back down, his chest still to Harvey’s back, slipping one leg either side of the mortal boy and pulling him so that Harvey was practically laying on the sofa. Dorian positioned himself between Harvey’s legs, and ran his hands up Harvey’s exposed thighs towards his crotch.

Everyone could see just how rock hard Harvey was - his cock was bulging in his tight grey boxers, and there was a noticeable moist patch at the tip. He wasn’t able to stay still, bucking his hips, desperate for Dorian’s hands to move higher, whimpering his discomfort. “Harvey?” Nick asked in his ear. “Do you want Dorian to suck your dick?” The question made Harvey whimper even more, closing his eyes and turning his head, blushing with shame, but he was nodding as well. “Then you’ve got to ask him. You’ve got to say ‘Please Dorian, I need you to suck my dick’, okay?”

Harvey whimpered, but he didn’t speak. Every part of him that was touching Nick’s bare skin felt like fire. He had never been this intimate with anyone before, let alone another guy. But he was desperate for release now, his dick was straining in his underwear, and he couldn’t remember ever needing something more than to get them off. He brought his hands down to Dorian's, covering them and trying to pull them up, but Dorian wouldn’t let him. After a half a minute struggle, Nick took Harvey by the arms and pulled them back up, away from Dorian. “Fuck!” Harvey practically yelled at this. “Please! I need it! I need it…”   


“What do you need, Harvey?” Nick purred into his ear while looking down at Dorian. He could see that Dorian was getting impatient with the mortal, and Nick had no doubt that he was practically drooling with anticipation, but still Dorian waited, enjoying the tortured whimpers Harvey was making. “Just tell us what you need, and we’ll do it.” Nick kissed down Harvey’s neck and pinched at his chest as he spoke.

“Please, I need you to suck my dick, Dorian!” Harvey finally demanded. Instantly, he felt his cock be embraced by the cool air of the room as Dorian practically tore his underwear off and away, discarding them somewhere behind him. The cool sensation only lasted for a split second though, before Dorian engulfed Harvey’s cock whole, without any sign of struggle. The moist warmth of his mouth sent shivers through Harvey, and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a long, moaning curse as his body shuddered. “Holy fuck…”

Nick wrapped his arms tight around Harvey’s torso, kissing him on the neck, while Harvey's fingers curled up in Dorian’s long blonde hair, holding him gently in place. Not that Dorian needed help - Harvey’s dick was pretty sizeable, certainly nothing to complain about, but it wasn’t anything Dorian would struggle with. As Nicky said, he’d been doing this for a  _ very  _ long time. He could even perform a few little magic tricks while he sucked. Nothing fancy, just a quick sleight of hand, and a gesture to activate the spell. Pulling his head up a little on Harvey’s dick, teasing the tip with his lips and tongue, Dorian brought his hands up and wrapped them around the base of Harvey’s cock and balls. Then he swallowed the entire thing once more, making sure to suck every inch, so that Harvey couldn’t possibly notice the flair of magic down below. 

He needn’t have worried, Harvey wasn’t even looking down at the time. When he felt Nick’s lips on his neck, he’d immediately turned his head so that they could kiss once more. Harvey was quickly finding he liked the feeling of another person's tongue in his mouth, and Nick was more than happy to oblige. Nick’s dick had swollen against Harvey’s back, and he knew that Harvey must be able to feel it, but if it were bothering the mortal, he wasn’t showing it. Harvey brought one of his hands up from Dorian’s head to Nick’s, moving it behind and curling his fingers through Nick’s thick black hair. 

“Oh fuck!” Harvey moaned into Nick’s mouth as they broke about from their kiss. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Dorian…” He moaned and whimpered and bucked his hips, thrusting his dick further down Dorian’s throat, holding his head in place with one hand. “Oh fuck! I think I’m gonna…” Harvey trailed off. Nick smiled, not surprised that Dorian managed to bring Harvey to the edge so quickly. Nick had felt Dorian’s skills before, and they were pretty unbeatable, even when not under the effects of a lust demon. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” It was a shame though, Nick had hoped he’d get more mileage out of Harvey, Nick thought to himself, but maybe this would open the mortals eyes to- “Oh… What the fuck?! Why can’t… Why can’t I… What’s going on?!” Harvey was suddenly demanding.

Nick looked down. Dorian had stopped sucking Harvey’s dick, and was now gently pumping it with one hand while he looked up at them, shrugging. Harvey was still rock solid, with no sign of a climax. It almost looked painfully swollen, desperate for release, but apparently that wasn’t happening. Nick spotted why - around the base of Harvey’s dick, there was a metal ring. Doubting that Harvey was the type to go around wearing a cockring all day, Nick knew that Dorian must have put it there. Dorian grinned at Nick, then with a gesture of his hand, the ring disappeared behind a glamour spell.

Evil. That was the first thought through Nick’s head when he and Dorian made eye contact. Evil and cruel. Dorian just smirked, and licked Harvey’s dick like an innocent boy licking a lollipop, making Harvey whimper. The metal loop was a Restraint Ring, designed to prevent the wearer from climaxing properly unless the owner of the spell permitted it. The wearer would still feel like they orgasmed if they were brought that far, but afterwards, There would be no release. They’d be just as desperately horny as they were before. It was torturous enough on its own - The Weird Sisters had damn near broken Nick with one once - but in combination with whatever the lust demon was putting Harvey through, it was just evil and cruel.

“Please… Please Nick. Why can’t I do it? Why can’t I end this?” Harvey was whimpering in Nick’s arms as Dorian continued slowly teasing his dick. “I need it so bad.”

“It’s…” Nick tried to answer, but Dorian’s eyes were piercing into him. Without even speaking, Nick knew exactly what Dorian was trying to say.  _ ‘Lets have some fun’ _ , Dorian would argue.  _ ‘How often do you get the opportunity to torture a mortal like this? He’s not even complaining!’  _ Nick needed to stop hanging out with Dorian so much. But he made a convincing argument. “It’s… Part of the demon’s curse, Harv.” He stroked a hand down Harvey's bare chest to his stomach as he spoke. “She must want something more than just your lust.” Harvey whimpered, trying to ask what, but barely able to form a sentence. “Why don’t you give Dorian and me a moment to work it out, yeah?” Nick said, moving forward to push Harvey up. 

Harvey reluctantly sat up, letting Dorian move out from between his legs. His hands drifted straight to his dick like they were magnetised, and he began playing with himself. He looked in a daze, and Nick doubted he was even aware that he was touching himself. Nick knew he should feel pity, but looking at Harvey there, with nothing but his sneakers on, glistening with sweat, his tangle of brown hair even more of a mess than normal, and his dick dripping so invitingly, it was near-impossible to pull himself away from the delicious sight. Only Dorian’s arm on his shoulder did the trick.

“What do you think you’re playing at?!” Nick hissed at Dorian, once they were by the bar. They had to whisper, but the room was large enough to give them space. “Do you think this is some sort of game?!” 

“Obviously I do.” Dorian replied, stepping behind the bar and beginning to prepare a fresh round of drinks, acting on pure automated impulses. “Why, are you not having fun?” He poured three small glasses of some ancient whiskey, immediately downing his and refilling it. 

“We have no idea what this is going to do to him, Gray!” Nick nearly lost his temper and they both looked over to Harvey, but the mortal was far too invested in his own cock to be listening in. 

“Oh, will you pick a side, already?!” Dorian demanded. Nick’s quizzical look prompted an explanation of what he meant. “Ever since you came back from hell, you’ve been flip flopping all over the place. One minute it’s  _ I love Sabrina _ , the next it’s all  _ Dorian, bring me twelve sex demons, stat _ !” In his first impression, Dorian spoke in a whiny voice, while the second came out in what passed for a domineering, masculine voice. Nick couldn’t help but laugh at it. Dorian came back round to his side of the bar and reached forward, grabbing Nick’s dick through his tight black boxers. “Don’t act like you’re not enjoying this, Nicky.” Nick shivered as Dorian started massaging his cock. 

Nick couldn’t even begin to pretend he wasn’t. Getting pure and innocent little Harvey Kinkle on his dick was pretty much the top of Nick’s bucket list. Dorian leaned in, whispering suggestions of all the things they could do with the mortal, playing with Nick’s dick as he did. Dorian had a dark and filthy mind - more than a hundred years of twisted, perverted hedonism gave him a lot of tools to work with. Nick did the one thing that all friends of Dorian Gray should avoid doing, and briefly wondered just what sort of twisted monstrosity his painting must appear as now. The thought was sobering, and Nick tried to raise an objection. “Just the demons gaze has rewritten his views on sexuality and monogamy, and now that ring is-” 

“Making him try to rip his dick off.” Dorian mused, nodding in Harvey’s direction, who was furiously jacking himself off. “Or get some friction burns, at least. Why don’t you go deal with that while I… Slip into something more comfortable?” Dorian winked, squeezed Nick’s dick once more, downed his second whiskey, and headed towards the door. Nick sighed, took the two remaining shot glasses and headed back over to the tortured mortal.


	3. Finding the Right Buttons

“Harv… Harvey… Harvey!” Harvey jumped at the third mention of his name. He hadn’t heard Nick approach, and wasn’t expecting to see him right there, holding a drink out to him. Harvey took it, necked the burning liquid in one, and discarded the glass down to the far end of the sofa, before taking his cock in hand again. He started pumping, but Nick instantly grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away. “Harvey, stop! You’re going to give yourself a heart attack if you keep that up.”

Nick sat down next to Harvey, pushing both of Harvey’s hands up to his chest, pinning them there with a single hand at the wrist. Nick wrapped his free arm around Harvey’s shoulders and pulled him close, and they began to kiss once more. Even as they did, Harvey began whimpering and bucking his hips. Nick could hear the sound of Harvey’s dick slapping against his abs. It was unignorable - the less stimulation Harvey received, the more it would ache for him. Nick broke the kiss, and they both looked down at the swollen cock. Harvey turned away, pressing his head into Nick’s neck. “Please, Nick. I need something… Anything…”

Nick sighed, and let go of Harvey’s wrists. He reached down and took hold of Harvey’s cock, instantly making Harvey whimper. The dick twitched in Nick’s hand, and precum was leaking all over Harvey’s stomach. Harvey began kissing at Nick’s neck. It seemed like just the act of playing with Harvey’s dick gave him some relief from the spell. “Listen Harv’.” Nick started to explain his next idea. “Lust demons target people that they want to break. The more a person submits to one, the more stimulation they get in return. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Harvey lifted his head and looked at Nick. “So you’re saying that… to fix this, I need to submit? Submit to what?!” Nick let go of Harvey then, when he saw the mortal boys anger. “You’ve already said I can’t go back in the room with that monster, so what am I supposed to do, Nick?!”

“Okay, look…” Nick needed to get Harvey over this hurdle, but delicately, and he wasn’t sure how. “Listen, just… Fuck. Okay. Harvey.” Nick put both his hands onto Harvey’s neck, holding his head so that Harvey couldn’t look away. “You don’t have to do anything that makes you feel bad, or uncomfortable, okay? But you’ve got to remember that if we can’t fix this, we don’t know what will happen. So, just… keep an open mind, okay?” And with that, Nick took hold of one of Harvey’s wrists and pulled his hand over, making Harvey put on top of Nick’s bulge. Harvey instantly tried to pull it away again, swearing, but Nick kept hold.

“Come on, man!” Harvey tried to protest. “I’m not… I don’t want…” He trailed off, and Nick felt Harvey’s fingers wrap around the outline of his shaft through his underwear. “I don’t…” Harvey was now staring down at his hand, and he began to slowly rub Nick’s bulge. He almost looked hypnotised by it. “I want…” He looked up at Nick. “Fuck! I don’t know what I want! Just… Tell me what to do, Nick. Please...”

“Okay, Harv’.” Nick said. Harvey was keeping his hand on Nick’s bulge without encouragement now, so Nick reached up and put one hand on Harvey’s neck, pulling him close so that Harvey’s ear was right next to Nick’s mouth. Nick whispered. “Keep doing that. That’s good. Don’t worry about anything else.” Nick kissed Harvey’s neck, and he felt Harvey’s hand tighten around him, beginning to pump him gently. Nick never realised that an awkward handjob could be so enjoyable, but watching Harvey’s inner struggle while he was doing it made it feel a hell of a lot better than normal. He also noticed that while Harvey kept playing with Nick’s body, he left his own alone. 

Nick reached down to where Harvey’s hand was, and slipped a thumb underneath the waistband of his underwear. Harvey pulled his hand back and let Nick pull down. His dick slipped free, shooting up. “Fuck…” Harvey breathed, looking away, over Nick’s shoulder. “It’s, err…” Nick brought a hand up to Harvey’s cheek and tilted his head so that they could look each other in the eye. “It looks bigger than it felt.” Nick laughed - he couldn’t help himself - and Harvey blushed and looked away again. Nick said nothing, but once again tilted Harvey’s head, this time making him look down at it. Harvey gulped, tried to look away again, but Nick kept pulling him back till he stayed still.

Then something caught Nick off-guard; Harvey licked his lips. It was subtle, only the tiniest flick, and Nick wondered if Harvey had even noticed himself do it, but Nick had definitely noticed. Harvey swallowed, then reached down and took hold of Nick’s cock, and Nick saw the boy shiver as he began to move his hand gently up and down. Nick ran a hand through Harvey’s hair. “That’s good.” Nick told him. Harvey’s lips curled into a faint smile, and Nick felt his grip tighten a little. “Come here.” Nick pulled Harvey towards him and they kissed as Harvey continued. It seemed to encourage him, Nick thought. The longer they kissed, the more confident Harvey’s strokes became. Soon, he’d built up an even rhythm, and Nick was beginning to lose himself in it. He let out a moan into Harvey’s mouth.

“Are you alright?!” Harvey broke the kiss and pulled his hand away. Nick very nearly let out a pathetic whimper, but managed to stop himself in time. He raised an eyebrow at the mortal. “I thought I’d hurt you…” 

Nick couldn’t help but laugh at this. He didn’t even respond to the question, just grabbing Harvey’s hand and pulling it back to his dick. Harvey began pumping his hand slowly up and down, but he still looked worried. “Harvey, trust me, if you can find a way to hurt me that I don’t get turned on by, I’ll eat this whole damn sofa. Keep going!” 

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, though. Harvey let go again. “Why would it turn you on?!” He demanded to know, and Nick found himself cursing the naive innocence of mortals for the hundredth time. He was about to make a response, when he suddenly had an idea pop into his mind - he could practically feel the lightbulb flash on above his head. 

Nick jumped into action immediately. He pulled his underwear back up then lunged at Harvey, straddling his lap and bringing both hands up to his jaw, holding his head in place. “Because, Mr. Kinkle, your body is a magical bag of fun little tricks, if you work out how to use it correctly. Let me show you. Put your hands behind your head.” Harvey looked confused, but he did as he was told. “Good. Now if your hands leave that position, I’ll take that as a sign that you want me to stop.”

With that, Nick leaned in and kissed Harvey. Not a forceful kiss like the previous ones, but a soft one, gently on the lips. Then another. On the third, Nick parted his lips slightly and sucked on Harvey’s bottom lip, which prompted a little whimper from him. At the same time, Nick ran his hands down Harvey’s shoulders to his chest, finding his nipples. He started teasing them, and they hardened instantly at his touch. Nick pressed his teeth weakly into the soft flesh of Harvey’s lower lip, which made Harvey whimper a little more. He pinched at Harvey, only very slightly, but enough to make Harvey flinch at the sudden prick of pain. Nick noticed that Harvey’s arms twitched, nearly moving from behind his head, but he kept them there.

Releasing Harvey’s lip, Nick kept kissing him softly while pinching and pulling at his chest more, increasing the intensity. The harder Nick got, the harder Harvey tried to keep their lips together. More than once, he whimpered ‘please’, and Nick took pity on him, bringing their mouths together and kissing him deep. Nick was trying to be cruel, but there was something about those big, brown, puppy dog eyes that was very hard to deny, even when they were closed. He kept up his assault on Harvey’s chest, at least, and he was glad to see it was prompting the exact response he had hoped for - Harvey’s cock was still rock solid, and regularly twitching, throbbing, bouncing between them and, Nick noticed, leaking a fair amount of pre-cum onto Nick’s underwear. Nick wouldn’t pretend he didn’t find that hot. 

“You getting it now, farm boy?” Nick asked. Harvey’s eyes flashed open. He looked Nick up and down, then nodded. Nick leaned in and kissed him once more. “You want me to keep going? This next bit will be more… Intense.” Harvey looked at him, trying to puzzle out what that might involve, but eventually, he slowly nodded. “Good boy…” Nick whispered, kissing him once more. “Keep your hands where they are.” He continued teasing Harvey’s nipples a little longer, before sliding his hands down Harvey’s chest and abs, scratching his nails against the bare skin as he went, prompting another whimper. 

Some re-positioning was needed. Nick got off of Harvey’s lap and knelt down on the floor in front of him, spreading his legs. Running his hand up Harvey’s thigh, Nick took hold of Harvey’s dick, brought his mouth to the tip, gently licked it clean of precum, then wrapped his lips around it, slowly pumping it with one hand. He heard a slow moan come from above, and kept up this soft treatment for a minute or two, letting Harvey relax. Then Nick brought his second hand up and wrapped his hand firmly around Harvey’s balls, and began to squeeze. 

Nick considered himself to be a master in this sort of treatment - he’d been doing it to himself for pretty much as long as he’d been physically capable of doing so. He proved this skill with Harvey, introducing the pain so slowly that Harvey didn’t even notice at first. Harvey had closed his eyes and thrown his head back into his hands, looking very comfortable and chilled, so Nick was able to watch his face slowly contort as he squeezed tighter and tighter. When Harvey realised what Nick was actually doing, he looked down at the Warlock. “No, Nick, please…” He whined, but didn’t bring his hands out from behind his head, so rather than stop, Nick began to squeeze even harder still, and sucked at the tip a little harder at the same time. “Fuck… Oh fuck, no…” 

When Harvey said that, Nick felt something move inside his mind, and somewhere else, much lower down. Hearing Harvey purr out a protest, but making no attempt to stop Nick told him that he’d got the mortal boy exactly where he wanted him. He began pulling down on Harvey’s balls as well. Just like before, he did it very gently at first, gradually increasing over time, making sure to keep pumping and teasing at Harvey’s shaft as he did so. He knew this would probably be too much for the first timer, but he got further than he expected to. When he pulled and squeezed at the same time, it clearly crossed a line - Harvey let out a yelp, and suddenly his hands were wrapped around Nick’s wrists.

“Okay! You’re okay, Harvey.” Nick said, slowly relaxing his grip, knowing it would hurt more to release all at once. Once he had, he climbed back up, once again straddling Harvey’s lap. Taking his head in both hands, Nick lent in and kissed him. “You’re okay…” They kissed deeply, and for a long time. Harvey’s arms wrapped around the boy on top of him and, Nick was happy to notice, slid down to his lower back as the kiss went on. By the time they broke apart, one of Harvey’s hands was halfway onto Nick’s ass, while the other was fingering at the waistband on his pants. 

He began pulling them down, very gently. “Can… Can you take these off?” He asked, a desperate whisper in Nick’s ear. Such an innocent, simple little request, but it aroused Nick as much as it would if Harvey had said ‘Please fuck my brains out, Master’. 

Nick grinned. “No, I can’t take them off. But you can.” Then he stood up, climbing off of Harvey once more, Harvey’s hands trailing along his body until it was out of reach. Harvey looked him up and down, but didn’t move. “Come on, Harv’. If you want it, you’ve got to take it.” Harvey looked up at Nick, his eyes wide, full of fear and arousal. He nodded, then moved forward. He reached up, then hesitated, suddenly unwilling to touch Nick there. Instead, he placed his hands on Nick’s thighs, and slowly ran his hands upwards. When he reached the fabric, he trailed his hands slowly up to the waistband. He slipped his fingertips under and began pulling down. Harvey was staring at his work, wide-eyed and unblinking, like someone waiting for a monster to appear from a cave.

Harvey’s reaction when Nick finally sprang out was as though it were a monster as well. He suddenly flinched away. Nick laughed, and moved himself so that his underwear could drop the rest of the way to the floor. He was finally as naked as Harvey was - more so in fact, given that Harvey still hadn’t removed his shoes. “There you go, Kinkle. Is that what you wanted? A bare, naked warlock for you to explore?” He pinched Harvey’s chin between his fingers and tilted his head upwards so they could look at each other. Harvey smiled and nodded his head gently. “Good. And now that you’ve got it, what’re you going to do?”

The mortal answered by bringing a hand up and taking hold of Nick’s dick. He began pumping it and, learning from what Nick did to him, took Nick’s balls in his other hand and started squeezing. Nick let out a moan of encouragement, that urged Harvey onward, increasing the actions of both hands. He was rough and aggressive, with no concept of how to build up the pain, but Nick could handle it, and he wasn’t going to do anything to make Harvey lose his nerve now that he was getting into it. “Nick… I want to… Do something, but… Could you close your eyes? I know it’s dumb, but it would make me feel more comfortable.”

Nick nodded, and shut his eyes, even bringing his hand up to cover them as well. He heard Harvey laugh. “Thanks. Now just, keep them closed, yeah?” After that, nothing happened for a moment. Harvey kept slowly pumping Nick’s dick, but even his other hand had dropped away from Nick’s balls. Nick started to feel foolish standing there like that, as though he was supposed to pretend nothing was happening, but he wasn’t about to complain if it made Harvey more comfortable. So he kept his eyes closed and just fantasised about what he wanted to put Harvey through before the end of the night. 

“Fuck!” Nick yelled, when he felt Harvey’s lips wrap around the tip of his dick. “Harvey… Fuck!” Harvey started to suck gently, while still pumping with his hand. He must have been getting his first taste of precum, because Nick had no doubt he was leaking with the excitement that Harvey’s lips caused him. Hell, for a second, Nick thought Harvey might be sucking down a full load, but Nick managed to contain himself. Not sure if he could stop himself from peaking at the beautiful sight that must be in front of him, he tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling instead. “Oh fuck yeah, Farm Boy.”

Something slid into Nick’s hand - it was Harvey’s hand, he realised. He gripped it tight, hoping that it was the reassurance needed. Harvey’s tongue started licking Nick’s tip, unafraid of teasing the slit or the glans, like some novices would be. Nick let out a moan. Harvey kept letting a little more of Nick’s dick in, till Nick could feel his tongue running underneath a fair chunk of it. “Fuck, Harv’. You’ve got to let me open my eyes.” But Harvey made a noise that was as clear a ‘no’ as he could manage with his mouth full, so Nick had no choice but to let out another moan and continue fixating on the ceiling above him. 

That was until Harvey went a little too far. Nick felt the tip of his dick push against the back of Harvey’s throat, and then instantly get pushed out of his mouth entirely as Harvey started gagging and spluttering, making some grotesque noises. Nick dropped down to his knees in front of the choking mortal, wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back, trying to be reassuring. “Sorry…” Harvey said, as he recomposed himself. His eyes had watered, leaving tear-like streams going down his face, as well as dribble from his mouth that he tried to wipe away. 

“For what?” Nick asked, then kissed him gently. “Picking my dick over your ability to breathe? I thought it was quite sweet.” Harvey laughed, which caused him to cough hard. Nick sat down on the sofa next to him, kissing him on the neck while he recovered, then back up to his mouth again. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you how to do it properly. We just need a- Ah! Perfect timing, Dorian.”

Dorian chose that moment to reenter The False Idol Lounge, carrying a tray of drinks and wearing a dressing gown. “I see I’ve missed a few things…” He said, setting the drinks down on the table, noting the spit covering Harvey’s chin and Nick’s cock. “No one will mind if I play catch up, yes?” Dorian undid the cord at the front of his dressing gown and shrugged out of it, revealing his naked body. Nick had never really realised how tight and well toned his favourite bartender kept himself - the layers of Victorian fashion kept everything well hidden. He turned to see Harvey’s reaction, and noticed the mortal was staring at Dorian’s body, biting his bottom lip, his eyes distinctly hazed over with a hunger that Nick had not seen in the eyes of a mortal before. “Good, didn’t think so.” Dorian stepped up and immediately dropped down, straddling Harvey’s lap and bringing their mouths together. 

Nick just leaned forward and picked up his drink, repositioning himself to get a better view of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going on a lot longer than the two chapters I'd originally planned... But if anyone wants something a bit briefer, I've put out two one-shots featuring the most underappreciated warlock - Melvin. One also has Nick.


End file.
